Document DE 10 2011 089 287 A1 describes a method for producing a mounting interface on a component made from fiber composite material including fibers and a matrix material that surrounds the fibers. A portion of the fibers is exposed. Then, a metal layer is created by coating the exposes fibers directly with a metal material, this is used to produce the mounting interface.
At least one drawback associated with this method and the composite material produced thereby is that production is relatively expensive. Moreover, large differences in the electrochemical potential are often to be expected. These may be present in the transition from the fiber (e.g., carbon) to the coated fiber and/or from the coated fiber to the attached component. This results in undesirable contact corrosion.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.